


Hold Me Closer, Say You Love Me

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Minn-Erva vs. Feelings, Past established Relationship, hatesex turns gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Vers is exactly the kind of asshole who’d kidnap you and say it’s for your own good.





	Hold Me Closer, Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

> *sneaks in last-minute treat*
> 
> Minn-Erva is alive for Reasons. (Most of those are that I wanted her and Carol to fuck post-canon.)

Vers is exactly the kind of asshole who’d kidnap you and say it’s for your own good. Minn-Erva isn’t surprised.

“Oh shut up,” Vers snaps. “And don’t call me that.”

Minn-Erva raises an eyebrow. Vers can’t see it, she’s piloting the ship and Minn-Erva is tied up in the back, in just her underwear and nothing else, but it’s the principle of things. “What, Vers? That’s your name. What else would I call you?” (She came to them as Vers, she was Vers when Minn-Erva took her into her bed and fu—no. Stop. Vers is the enemy now. She’s as good as a Skrull.)

“My name is Carol. Danvers, if you can’t say that.” Vers is calm. Cool and detached as if Minn-Erva isn’t struggling against her bindings, tied to tightly to be comfortable, too tightly to have even a hope of escape, but when has that ever stopped her?

“Oh fuck you,” Minn-Erva snarls. And to think she’d—Minn-Erva, _focus_. She sold out the Kree. She’s not the person your lover was.

Vers doesn’t reply. From what Minn-Erva can see, she’s doing—something with the console. Something that’s not quite standard, but Minn-Erva can’t be sure, and anyway this isn’t a Kree ship so how the fuck can she even try to figure out what Vers is doing? The bitch has thought of everything she could possibly think of to leave Minn-Erva helpless and dangling.

Now she’s getting up and coming to crouch down next to Minn-Erva, the fucking traitor. Her eyes are a brilliant blue, and even the ugliness of her stupid suit (the Starforce colors looked damned good on her, she could’ve at least kept them instead of switching to something so terrible and garish) can’t hide how goddamn good looking she is.

Fuck, Minn-Erva hates her. Hates the arousal coiling inside her belly, hates the way she has to bite back a whine when Vers places a hand on her cheek and looks into her eyes.

“I’m going to let you go,” Vers says, “but don’t even think about trying anything. The controls are bio-locked to me. You won’t get anywhere if I’m dead.”

I’ll just hold you hostage, Minn-Erva thinks, her mind already working furiously. Vers is stronger than her, which is annoying, and she’s got her suit and Minn-Erva is basically naked. But Vers is also headstrong and reckless, and there has to be a way, there will be a way—

“I also have a signal, a safeword if you want to call it,” Vers’ mouth quirks. “And the moment I use it, this entire ship goes kaboom. I might survive it. You definitely won’t.” She looks so smug and self-satisfied, like some stupid creature, and Minn-Erva wants to hit her.

She’s not going to, of course. She’s not stupid, and she doesn’t want to die. So Vers has effectively backed her into a corner.

Instead of hitting her, when Vers unties her bindings she surges up and kisses her.

It’s nothing like this kisses they used to share. It’s not even a little bit sweet or nice. It’s rough and bruising and painful, teeth and tongue and blood. Minn-Erva is aiming to _hurt_.

Vers, damn her, just takes it. Just crouches there and lets Minn-Erva kiss her and grip the back of her neck.

Like there’s nothing Minn-Erva can do to hurt her. Like Minn-Erva isn’t a threat at all.

She deepens the kiss, as much as she can, pushes Vers backwards. Vers’ armor is cool against her body, every single point of it smooth and sharp with pointed corners and straight edges, and she presses closer to Vers, lets the pain bite into her body, grounding her, focusing her.

A moment, for air, and then she dives back into the kiss, tugging on Vers’ hair, scratching at the exposed bits of her face until there are red marks, biting down on her lips, and Vers still takes it. Just stands there and takes it.

“Fuck you,” Minn-Erva pants, and she can feel the catch in her voice and she wills it to go away, because she doesn’t have time for this, “fuck you goddammnit.”

She throws herself at Vers, now suddenly angry, scrabbling at her armor, trying to find a way to take it off, trying to crack Vers’ stupid fucking shell. Her fingerbeds start bleeding, ragged and torn, and still she tries and tries and—

Vers gathers up Minn-Erva’s wrists in her hand.

It’s a light touch, almost gentle, but no matter how hard Minn-Erva thrashes away she can’t escape it. Vers is too strong.

And then Vers touches her face, softly, with her other hand, and her fingers trail down Minn-Erva’s cheeks to the hollow of her collar-bone. And.

Minn-Erva could stop it. She’s certain of that. Vers is stupidly honorable, and if she makes a sound, a noise, a single indication that she doesn’t want this (aside from, you know, being completely at Vers’ mercy, but that kind of thing has never mattered before them before, so why should it matter now), she’ll stop.

But she doesn’t say anything.

(Of course Vers will punish her if she doesn’t comply, she thinks furiously, even if she stops. It’s not because she _wants_ it.)

Instead, she arches up into Vers’ touch. Lets her kiss a path down her stomach, still holding Vers’ wrists. Lets her pull her tits out of her underwear, one by one, lets her trace shapes and patterns on her nipples and skin with that oh-so-familiar mouth. Lets her see Minn-Erva moan in pleasure, lets her see all the soft parts of Minn-Erva she wants to believe exist.

Vers is slow, and goddamn gentle, teasing and soft and almost like it was before. Minn-Erva wants to scream.

The only thing that stops her is Vers’ grip on her wrist, barely there, a reminder. The knowledge that Vers could take this, all of this, everything Minn-Erva wants, away from her any second.

So she submits to the teasing touches. She doesn’t shy away from Vers’ explorations, and when she finally, finally dives into her pussy, she moans and gasps.

Vers’ mouth is skilled. She knows Minn-Erva’s body, knows exactly where to kiss and where to suck and where to lick, knows which spots will have her shuddering with pleasure and which will have her squirming, pressure barely there and yet not enough.

When she finally brings Minn-Erva to the edge, it’s a slow release, nothing like the furious angry climax Minn-Erva wants.

And then she kisses Minn-Erva. Kisses her, familiar and almost domestic (ugh), on the lips as she lies limply on the cold floor. Kisses her forehead, almost like benediction or forgiveness.

Minn-Erva doesn’t cry. She doesn’t. She won’t. She’s not the kind of person who cries. She bites her lip and doesn’t say anything when Vers smooths her hair back and holds her like they’re friends. Like they’re lovers. Like absolutely nothing has changed.

As soon as she can, she gets up and places herself in the corner of the cramped cabin that’s as far away from Vers as possible. (Vers looks at her with those big sad eyes, but Minn-Erva knows when she’s being manipulated. She won’t fall for that. Vers has already done too much.)

She’ll fucking destroy Vers. Somehow. Whatever it takes, she’ll end her.


End file.
